codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Warrior Awakens: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode The Warrior Awakens, the tenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 105th episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:01:19 *Ulrich: Aaaah! 0:01:26 *Jim: Still sleeping over there? Stern! You have Karate training in an hour! There's a karate competition this afternoon! In case you forgot… *Ulrich: At least I hope you'll come? 0:02:01 *Aelita: Jeremy is right, we've got to go back to the Cortex. *Jeremy: Now that we know that the system designed by Tyron is different from the Lyoko's one… I absolutely need more information in order to build a more effective virus. *William: But what are you going to do about the firewall? *Jeremy: I think it won't be a problem. I've just finished a program that should allow us to deactivate it and grant us access to data. *Odd: Wow, you're great Einstein! *Yumi: Well I don't want to look pessimistic, but what about the black creatures? May I remind you that last time all of us got devirtualized in just a few seconds! *Aelita: Right, I never have seen such fast and dangerous things before. *Odd: Well they just don't know Odd Della Robia! A couple of good laser arrows and that's it! *Jeremy: Okay, see you in the lab, after classes? *Ulrich: Sorry, but it will be without me. *William: Why? Afraid of black monsters? I can lend you my sword if you want. *Ulrich: I have a karate competition. I can't let my teammates down. *Odd: And what about us? *Ulrich: I'm really sorry. I've got to go. 0:03:19 *Jim: Stop, stop! Not good. Not good at all. What are you doing, guys? You look like robots! Always the same attacks! You have to be unpredictable! You're not machines! Take me, for example. I don't really like to talk about it, but… When I was in Birmania, with 15 ferocious guys in front of me… If I had been predictable… Well, I would have ended up as pet food. Hey, I'll take your place. Go ahead, Stern. Attack me. *Ulrich: What? *Jim: Attack me, I say! That was unpredictable! *Mrs. Hertz: So, considering that the density of a gas is equal to the molar mass divided by… *Odd: So, was your training alright? *Ulrich: Are you angry with me? *Odd: Why? *Ulrich: Because I'm not coming with you? *Odd: No, don't worry, I understand. *Ulrich: And the others? *Odd: Don't worry. They'll change their minds. *Mrs. Hertz: Not surprising because, may I remind you, hydrogen is, with helium, the gases with the lowest densities. 0:04:42 *TV Voice: The green lizard of Mesopotamia can keep still for hours, waiting for its prey.The color of its coat changes depending on the location of where it stays. *Ulrich: Uhem! *Jim: Uhh! I was thinking about new fighting strategies. Do you want to tell me something? *Ulrich: Well, actually, I'm not feeling very well today. And I'm not sure I'll be able to take part in the competition. *Jim: What? Are you kidding me, Stern? If you don't come, the whole team will have to forfeit! No, no, no, all this is just in your head! It's psychoso… psycho… pyschosumo… Anyway, it's in your head! You've got to clear your mind, boy! And quickly, I tell you! I want you in good shape in the gymnasium, in one hour! *Ulrich: Okay, I'll be there. *TV Voice: After catching its prey, the green lizard of Mesopotamia licks it for some time. Then suddenly rips off its head. 0:06:12 *Jeremy: I know I'm repeating myself, but all of you really need to be extremely careful in the core of the Cortex! *Odd: Yeah Jeremy, we understand you. We won't touch anything and will keep everything in order. *Jeremy: Odd, I'm serious! We don't even know who sends those things. Is it Tyron or is it XANA? *William: Who cares who sends them. We're going to smash them, period. *Odd: You're right, we're going to smash them! *Yumi: That's what I love in guys: always so subtle. *Jeremy: Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Virtualization. *Odd: Hey girls, you almost kept us waiting! *Yumi: No need to panic, you Muscles, the Brains just arrived! *Odd: I can't believe it. Usually I'm the one making the jokes! 0:07:28 *Jim: So guys, this is the moment of truth. This is not the time of doubts anymore. From now on, only one thing matters: The smell of your tatami, and your opponent's eyes. *Student: But that makes two things. *Jim: In your world that makes two things. In mine, that's only one. Where was I? Oh yes, your opponents eyes. The first one to lower his eyes, loses. It's like the cane toads when I was in Botswana. I'll tell you about them another time, but it was exactly the same. Oh, Stern? Are you with us? *Ulrich: Yes, yes. *Jim: Well I hope so. Because we're counting on you! 0:08:39 *Aelita: Guys, when I think of it, I can't believe Ulrich let us down like that. *William: Agreed. That was unexpected from him. *Odd: Wait, he was stuck. Whatever choice he made, he would have made some people unhappy. What would you have done? *William: What do you think? But if Mr. Stern prefers to win some medals instead of saving the world, well, that's his choice. We all have our priorities. 0:09:10 *Aelita: Cortex in sight! 0:09:31 *Jim: Got it, Stern? You've got to take your time. Okay? Just watch, like the mongoose defying a cobra. 0:10:08 *Jeremy: Okay, starting the landing process. Transfer. *Odd: So, we do as usual? I'm the one driving the mega-wheeled-thing? So cool! *Jeremy: All clear for now, the superscan does not detect any XANA activity. *Odd: Great. Fasten you seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride! *Competition Judge: Ready? Go. *Student: You're great, Ulrich! *Jim: It's okay, he didn't hear anything, but that's quite effective though. *Competition Judge: The winner! *Ulrich: Yes! 0:11:37 *Odd: I could drive this thing with my eyes closed, really. *Jeremy: Watch out guys, Tarantulas at six O'clock! *Odd: Ahh! Some action at last! I was getting bored. What's going on? What the heck is that? *Yumi: And now, what do we do? *Odd: I didn't say my last word. Jeremy, find something! We won't be able to go bowling much longer! *Jeremy: I know, the Megapod's shield took a lot of damage. I have to manage to transfer you some energy. *Yumi: But we don't have time, Jeremy! *Odd: Yeah, we have no choice now. Hang on. *Aelita, Odd, Yumi, William: Aaaaahhhhhhh! *Odd: Stop! Your captain thanks you for choosing Cortex Airlines and is sorry for the small turbulences. 0:13:55 *Jim: You're too predictable, Stern! He can anticipate all of your moves. You don't have a robot in front of you. *Competition Judge: Enough! Blue team wins the finals! *Jim: Well done, Stern! That was unpredictable! 0:14:54 *William: I'm kind of disappointed that there's no reception committee here. *Yumi: I can assure you that you wouldn't say that if you had been here last time. *Aelita: Alright, this is the moment of truth, Jeremy. We're going to find out if your anti-firewall works. *Yumi: Well done Jeremy, it worked! *Odd: You're a true genius. Uhh, genius? Great anti-firewall system, Einstein! *Jeremy: There's no way. *William: Alright, come here. *Odd: Eat that! *William: Okay, looks like it won't be that easy. *Competition Judge: And now I'd like to give this trophy to the valorous captain from the blue team, Ulrich Stern! *Jim: Where is he? *Odd: But what are these things? They can counter all of our attacks! *Jeremy: Be careful, Odd. You just lost 30 life points. *Ulrich: How are they? *Aelita: They're in battle and it's not going very well. *Ulrich: I'll rush to the scanners. *Aelita: It's no use. *Jeremy: Without the Megapod, you'll never reach the core of the Cortex! *Yumi: It's getting difficult. *Jeremy: They don't stand a chance. *Ulrich: No way! *Odd: That's crazy! They have nothing to do with XANA's other monsters! You never know when they're going to attack! *Ulrich: They're unpredictable. *Jim: "You look like robots! Always the same attacks! You have to be unpredictable! You're not machines!" *Ulrich: Jeremy, those things, they're not programmed creatures. They're human beings! *Jeremy: Human beings? *Ulrich: Yumi, William, we were all wrong! You're not fighting against machines but human avatars. Like us! You have to change your attacks. To destabilize them, you must be unpredictable! Trust me! *Yumi: They're too fast. We won't make it! *Jeremy: Be smarter than them. Don't forget you're a team! *Yumi: William, Super smoke! *William: Yes! One down! *Ulrich, Odd: Yeah! *Jeremy: Great, keep going like that! *Yumi: No! *Ulrich: Yumi, it's not over. You can beat them. *Yumi: I can't do it Ulrich, it's impossible! *Jeremy: Calm down, Clear your mind. Trust your instinct. I'll send you your stick. *Yumi, Ulrich: Yes! *Jeremy: Alright Yumi, just one left! *Yumi: He's moving towards me. *Jeremy: You're stronger than him. Don't go where he's expecting you! Destabilize him. *Yumi: Surprise! *Yumi, Odd, Ulrich: Yes! *Odd: You really rock, dude! *William: You were right, obviously, they must be human beings. *Jeremy: All you need to do is finish the job, Yumi. Alright, it's downloading. *Aelita: You were awsome! *Yumi: Thanks for your advice. Without you, we were done for. *Odd: Oh by the way, what about your competition? *Ulrich: It was, kind of instructive. *Jeremy: Yes! I managed to grab some images! *William: What the heck is that? *Yumi: Now we're sure of it. Tyron is the one sending us all of these… Ninjas. *Jeremy: Yep, it's going to be tough to deal with him. This enemy is at least as dangerous as XANA! 0:21:27 *TV Voice: The black widow of Patagonia never gives a chance to its prey. The unfortunate beetle will learn that soon. *Jim: Don't let it do that, little beetle! Defend yourself! Be unpredictable! Show it that you're a man! *Ulrich: Umm! *Jim: They're airing some really weird shows right now. You, you wanted to tell me something? *Ulrich: Yes, I wanted to thank you for all the advice you gave me today. It was really useful to me. *Jim: Well, that's normal, Stern. That's my job. By the way, I've got this for you. *Ulrich: I'd be really glad if you kept it. *Jim: Really? That's very nice of you. *Ulrich: So, see you tomorrow at training? *Jim: Okay. Category:English Subtitles Category:Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 5 Category:The Warrior Awakens